1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a diagnostic device system used for diagnosis of diseases of humans or animals.
2. Related Art
A radiological image detector (diagnostic device) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-208303 is mounted with a rechargeable battery. The radiological image detector is configured to operate with electric power of the battery.
However, in the conventional art, for example, when a diagnostic device is used in visiting a personal home or visiting a care home, the charge amount of the rechargeable battery used in the diagnostic device decreases in a case that there are plural destinations, and the diagnostic device cannot be used in the destinations. Thus, the charge amount of the rechargeable battery needs to be increased and the weight of the conventional rechargeable battery has been heavy.